This invention relates generally to wardrobe or storage containers, and more particularly, to novel access door means for providing access into the interior of the containers, said means including a built-in access door frame.
Wardrobe or storage containers formed from integral paperboard blanks are well known as economical, lightweight and durable structures. The upper end of the container body is generally designed to support a conventional hanger bar spanned between opposite walls of the container body so that articles of clothing on clothes hangers can be supported from the span of the hanger bar in the interior of the container body.
The herein invention achieves its objectives utilizing special cuts in the body for access into the container. Advantageous economies in fabrication of the container are realized along with a more desirable, more efficient, partial or full access door in an end or side wall having a built-in frame, jamb and attached top end flap which completes the closure of the top of the container in cooperation with another top end flap.